Young Justice Vs Young Justice Lords
by DarkArchress
Summary: You know the Justice Lords meet the Justice League what would happen if Young Justice meet the Young Justice Lords. ! Like it or hate it your choose I can't make you do anything.
1. Nightmares

**I don't own anything! That counts young justice or justice league. **

_I push the man against the stone wall. Where is she? I demand to the man at my mercy. I don't know. The man stammers. I repeat this to you where is she? I growl. I don't know. Do you know what I want? I ask him. What? I want to find her and bring her in to the Justice Lords my bosses. Now I'll ask one more time. Where is she? I told you I don't know. I pull out my weapon,the soul sword. I drop the man. His eyes widen as he recognizes it. Any last words? I ask mockingly. Mercy! Not going to happen. I say coldly. You didn't know what I needed. Then I use it. _

I wake up with a start. I killed him! I'm shivering. Then I realize I'm in my bedroom. I try to slow down my breath. I get up and put on change my clothes. I leave my room and go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab some of Baywatch's ice cream. I usually don't indulge but that nightmare scared me. Me! I don't get scared. I grab a spoon and dig in. Trying to figure out my dream. What was the soul sword doing there? Who are the Justice Lords? Who was "she"? And why did I just kill him like that? I'm a good guy not a villain. I have to talk to Black Canary.


	2. The Counter Parts

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. This is from a review. Which you can find in reviews.**. **Though some of it is changed. The Counter Parts Of The Characters. Do keep in mind I don't read comic books. Not allowed. wish I could I so would buy every young justice, teen titans, wonder woman and batfamily ones. I have watched both new justice league series and movies. I'm a bigger dc nation then marvel.**

**Superboy's will be Powerboy. Superman's will be Powerman. (upgraded) **

**Artemis's will be Tigress. **

**Red Arrow's will be Arsenal. Green Arrow's will be The Archer. **

**Aqualad's will be Waterboy. Aqua Man's will be Water Man. **

**Robin's will be Red X. Batman will of course be Owl Man. (upgraded)**

**Miss Martian's will be M'lissa. **

**Kid Flash's will be Reverse Kid Flash . While Flash will be Reverse Flash. (upgraded)**

**Black Canary's will be Nightingale.**

**Huntress (Artemis's Mom) will be Predator. **

**Cheshire will be Katanna ( Okay Sai on Crisis on Two Earths looks like Cheshire and since Katanna a good guy I switched them). **

**Sportsmaster will be Master. **

**If you have any thoughts please review. Almost all of this came from **Grays83718 and Panda Pulse **so thank you**.**Yes Jokester will be in here. Since Supergirl counterpart is Powergirl then Superboy should be Powerboy. And Superman Powerman. Review! **


	3. Quantum trigger

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. Read Author Notes before reading this. Artemis and Tigress have a connection like Supergirl and Galatea by the way. **

**Artemis. **

I was using my laptop to google the "Young Justice Lords". Which was after the twenty-five minute fight with Baywatch about eating his ice cream. Every night she had a new nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare it felt so real. As if she really had done those things. Which scarred her, very much. Artemis had names in her head. Arsenal, The Archer, Water Man, Waterboy, Powerboy, Powerman, Owlman, Red X, M'lissa,Nightingale, Reverse Flash, Reverse Kid Flash. They were opposites of heroes. But bad guys. After each nightmare Artemis drew the people she saw one. So far she had told no one so far. But thing was Artemis had nightmares before they would go away after training and exercise. But these wouldn't! But then there was the Red Arrow thing. Who would not leave her alone!He need a new hobby instead of stalking her. It was very annoying.

**Tigress.**

It's called the quantum trigger Tigress. Owl Man told her annoyed. I want you to test it.

I'm your newest guinea pig, just great. I told him annoyed.

Look if you don't want to do it I'll send someone else! Said Owlman.

No it's fine. I tell him.

Choose a planet you want to visit. And then you go.

I randomly flick through them and push it.

**More coming up I promise. I'm just doing a short chapter. Review if you have any thoughts**


	4. Red Arrow and Tigress

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. Yes I was laughing at this while I wrote it. **

Tigress did it not him! Apparently she and Arsenal (who ever he was) were dating. And just had to look like him. You see it had all started with the bank robbery.

****I was out paroling Star City, when a bank's alarm went off. Of course I ran off to stop the crime. At the bank a figure was there. A woman in a tiger suit and mask who was just standing there smiling. It was Artemis! I knew she was trouble.

Hey there Arsenal.

Artemis what are you doing here (!)? I yell at her.

My name not Artemis it's Tigress . She replies.

My names Red Arrow not Arsenal. I reply angrily.

Sure it is then again you can say I'm not from here. She smiles more at the last part as if it was a joke.

So " Red Arrow" not Arsenal free tonight? _Was Artemis flirting with me? _

I don't think my Arsenal would mind since you are him. She says. _What does that mean? _

Why are you robbing a bank? I ask.

Ow just wanted to see how things work on this world.

What do you mean this world?

Ow you'll see. Then she right next to me. I mean really close. She leans in and kisses me. And I defiantly didn't kiss back! She steps back and smiles.

See you latter. Then she does a batman before I can react.

**I was going to do this as the first chapter but I didn't. Poor Artemis is going to be blamed by Red Arrow. And yes I did like the idea of M'lissa/Melissa. Review please. **


	5. Nightmares to Reality

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. **

Artemis was eating lunch when Speedy (she called him that to annoy him) barged in.

What your game replacement? He yelled.

What are you talking about? I ask.

Last night bank robbery. He answer as if that should explain it.

Last night I took my mom to the hospital to check on her legs. I retort.

Yeah so you have an evil sister who just robbed a bank. _What is he talking about? _

Kaldur walks in. He eyes dart at each of us. As if he knows we are arguing. _But I pretty sure Mars can hear us arguing. _

Look I don't have time for this I got homework to well work on. I turn my back on him.

Sure Tigress but I have a question who's Arsenal? _Wait what did he just say? _

I turn around looking at him. Where did you hear those names? I ask.

You told me them last night. He answers.

But that not possible I was dreaming it can't be real. I mumble to myself.

What did you just say? He ask.

I'm saying it's not possible you shouldn't even know those names!

What do you mean? He asks.

They're just a dream, they can't be real. I shudder at the thought.

Apparently there are real I cause I meet her.

Artemis will you please explain what is going on. Asked Kaldur confused.

Sure Kaldur but first we should get the others cause if my dreams are true the we are in trouble.


	6. Arsenal

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. **

You did what! I yell at Owlman.

I sent her to test my machine. She'll be fine she hard as rock. And you can't make rock bleed. She one the best assigns I have ever trained. So yes I choose her. Owlman retorts.

Yes but she my girlfriend! It's my job to protect her.

Yes I get it but I pretty sure she not you property. So don't get to attached to her. Owlman said in a father like tone. Then again he was Tigress's father but by blood.

Sir is there any chance I can follow her? I ask.

Yes there is a second quantum is the planet she went to. Don't break it! Owlman said.

I'm going to make sure she fine. I say before I push the button.


	7. Backgrounds Read!

**I don't own dc nation or young justice. I wanted each member to have their own strength, weakness, background and attitude. Most of them have good morals but on the wrong side. **

**Powerboy is Powerman's son. His mother died at his birth. He known for his superior speed and heat/x ray vision. He a mix of human and alien. He is the leader of the Young Justice Lords. Though he has plenty of strength he prefers to trick his opponents. Age eighteen. **

**Tigress is Master's daughter. And Katanna's younger sister. Predator is her mother who died in combat. Though raised in a family of heroes. She became a villain Trained by Owlman and Nightingale. She's a dare devil and a flirt. Fight, flirt, run or outsmart. She lives by those four rules. Dating Arsenal. She likes all types of battle hand to hand combat or long distance. It's the same. Age fourteen to fifteen. **

**Red X is Owlman's sidekick. His actual name is Robin. His is known for his seriousness but is sometimes flippant. As Red X he is serious to his job. But when Robin he is flippant. He is known to be the most silent member of the group. He known to say" If I tell you I have to kill you". Red X hates heroes cause they didn't stop his parents death. So he became a villain. Age seventeen. **

**M'lissa wont kill/murder. She a valued member though by her telepathy. She uses it to abstract info of their enemies. She is the girlfriend of Powerboy. She loves fast food. Not the most dangerous member in combat. But still shouldn't be under estimated. Looks about sixteen. **

**Arsenal is The Archer's sidekick. He likes fighting long distance. His girlfriend is Tigress. Don't flirt with her without expecting an mad archer. He known to be very protective of his friends. If one gets hurt you have to explain that to him. He wont leave one of them behind. Age seventeen. **

**Waterboy died a year before. He known for his bravery and loyalty. He died saving his girlfriend Water girl. (This will be important latter.) Died of the age eighteen. **

**Reverse Kid Flash is the rogue of the team (kinda like Red Arrow). He is a mix of team member and rouge. He goes on many missions with them. He known to be faster then his dad Reverse Flash. He and Powerboy race a lot. Age sixteen. **


	8. Explanations

**I don't own young justice. Sorry about the author's notes. I kept the two important ones though. **

Artemis shifted her weight on the other leg. She was uncomfortable with everybody watching her.

Okay some of you don't know why you here. Artemis started.

Well let me begin, this all started back. I started have nightmares. Well in the nightmares I was Tigress. Now Tigress is a villain who works for the Justice Lords. Their just like us but villains and the villains here are heroes. But they have differences to us. History, family, powers ,tastes and so forth. Last night Red Arrow was patrolling Star City when a bank robbery happened. The robber was Tigress. My counterpart. We each have a counterpart. And apparently there coming here some how. Artemis said all this.

Ugh so we got evil us coming here? Asked Wally.

Yes there us but evil. Stated Artemis.

So far I seen Powerboy aka Superboy, Red X aka Robin, some flashbacks of Waterboy aka Aqualad, M'lissa aka Meagan, Arsenal aka Red Arrow, Reverse Kid Flash aka well you can guess and Tigress aka me. I state.

The Justice League members were giving each other looks (don't you just hate that when it happens).

I think it's our turn to speak said Batman. We know about the others. We known for some time. We have helped cause it's their world. We want the heroes of that world to take down their own villains. So we left it alone now it seems we will have to get in to it. Artemis I want you to come with me. Said Batman.


End file.
